Chloe Vaughn
Chloe Vaughn Daughter of Juventas Fifth Cohort Roleplay by: Awesome Personality +generous, thoughtful, hard-working -judging, too emotional, a little vain Chloe is very caring and friendly, though she does tend to over exaggerate and dramatize somethings. She may be very polite and stylish, always caring about what people think. Chloe is also always center of attention in a room, but she is also very kind and giving, letting her friends share the spotlight too. She tends to obsess on every single detail, wanting to please, even if it means adding to her workload. Chloe loves to welcome new people, and is a bit of a leader. She is a kind girl who loves everyone and everything, no matter what. History Chloe was born on February 23 in California. Her mother left her and her father, John Vaughn, a week after Chloe was born. John, who was the CEO of a big cosmetic company, quit it, and went to look after his child. He cried most days, because he lost the woman he loved. He then killed himself, in agony, one day. Chloe grew up in a lot of foster homes. Each one, she was liked, because of her beauty, but she did not like them. One day, she went to a home, where the people were very rude and harsh. The next morning, Chole ran away. Living on the streets was hard for Chloe. She made friends, but left them along the way, and felt bad for them. One morning, she met a monster (she knew what they were from fellow demigods along the way). She could not defeat it, and passed out in the battle. Later, she woke up in the Wolf House. . Background General Info Gallery Chloe3.jpg Chloe5.jpg Chloe4.jpg Chloe6.jpg ChloeWB.jpg Chloe7.jpg Possessions Pet N/A Skills Offensive- 1) Children of Juventas have the ability to age their opponent for a short period of time. Making them young and weak or old and frail. 2) Children of Juventas can become younger or older during battle, depending on what benefits them. This allows them to become quicker and stronger for a short period of time. Defensive- 1)Children of Juventas can cause their opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short period of time - the effects of aging. 2) Children of Juventas can cause their opponent to age younger, giving them the strength of a young child. Passive- 1) Children of Juventas have an unlimited supply of nectar, seeing as their mother is the cup bearer of nectar. 2) Children of Juventas are genetically stronger and faster due to their halted aging. Supplementary- 1) Children of Juventas can heal minor wounds. Two Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Juventas are able to curse someone into aging into a young child, causing them to feel often lost and helpless or into an old person, causing them to feel ache and pain throughout their body. However, this only lasts for a short period of time and drains a lot of energy. Four Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Juventas are able to heal any major wounds and give back full energy. Six Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Juventas are able to create nectar out of thin air, allowing whomever drinking it to be cured of any injuries that are not too deadly. Traits- 1) These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Relationships Parents Rivals/Enemies N/A Friends Trivia *Her model is Odette Yustman. *Her favorite book is The Secret Garden. *She likes how the leaves fall from trees in autumn. *Her favorite color is violet. *The weapon she uses is the dagger. Category:American Category:Theawesomeperson202 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Children of Juventas Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Demigod Category:Age 18